This invention relates to a one-piece reinforced paperboard container, carton or box which is suitable for rapid manual filling, and assembling and to the blank from which said container is constructed.
Conventional containers such as regular slotted, overlap slotted and full overlap slotted containers require top cover members to be folded outwardly and the containers turned on a side or end during filling. Thereafter, the filled containers must be turned on their opposite side or end for closure. The containers of this invention can be filled in reduced time as they are filled upright, eliminating the additional step of turning the filled cartons for closure.
Most prior art containers are not suitable for manual assembling, not requiring automated equipment, in that their assembly includes the use of manufacturer's joints requiring stitching, stapling, glueing, taping or some other fastening means. Other prior art containers whose assembly does not require manufacturer's joints do not provide sufficient structural strength, especially to withstand multiple stacking. Prior art containers whose assembly does not require manufacturer's joints and does provide sufficient structural strength may, nevertheless, be undesirable in that they are not filled in an upright position, requiring an additional packing step. Then too, they may require a discrete cover or top as an integral component of the container's securing means and for imparting structural strength to the container. These latter containers cannot be rapidly, manually filled and cannot be easily opened and closed for re-use after filling and securing. Containers of this invention simultaneously satisfy all these criteria; namely, simplified filling and assembly, good structural strength, and reuseability with no deleterious effect thereto.
In addition to the foregoing, the one-piece reinforced containers of the invention are assembled from a one-piece blank in which all its elements are housed within an essentially rectangular form so as to assure very little waste. The containers of this invention incorporate all these desirable features and, at the same time, they have not been described or suggested in the prior art.